This invention relates to externally tethering an airbag to constrain the airbag during deployment.
Known airbag systems protect vehicle occupants by absorbing forces generated during collisions, for example. Many airbag systems are used in conjunction with other vehicle safety systems, such as seat belts. Safety systems protect occupants located in various positions within the vehicle.
In particular, airbag designs within some safety systems protect both “in-position” occupants and “out-of-position” occupants. Typically, during a collision, an “in-position” occupant directly strikes a contact face portion of the airbag, whereas an “out-of-position” occupant does not directly strike the contact face. Balancing protection of “in-position” occupants with protection of “out-of-position” occupants is often challenging. Through the contact face, the airbag absorbs forces from the occupant that are generated during the collision. Directly striking the contact face facilitates force absorption.
Some airbags control the deployment of the airbag using internal tethers within the airbag. Other airbag systems incorporate breakable tethers wrapped around a partially deployed airbag. Deploying the airbag breaks the tethers. Tuning airbag deployment characteristics is difficult using both internal tethers and breakable tethers.